Cry Of The Bat
by IchimaruKitsune
Summary: After Motochika loses his son, the Mother of the Toyatomi comes to him to mourn with the broken warrior.


**_Well after messing around for a bit with some ideas I finally got another one done. Hope you enjoy my work._**

* * *

Inside the Toyatomi Main camp a celebration was taking place. Another step had been taken in the unification of Japan. "My friends, this victory could not be possible without the help of each and everyone of you." Hideyoshi said raising his sake plate in front of his officers. "You make this old monkey proud to have such loyal followers." One of these fallowers was not as happy as everyone else and left the crowd went back to his tent. The Bat Motchika was this man feeling no reason for joy of the success of the battle. "What is there to celebrate?" He asked himseld as he collected his thoughts.

It had been done. The Shimazu had been defeated by the Toyatomi army. The Devil Shimazu now served Hideyoshi. Though the battle was a success and the casualties were kept to a minimum, Motochika could not forget the one life that was lost in that battle. One man who protected him with his life. His name was Nobuchika, a trusted officer and a loved son. Though he did not look it from his calm exterior Motochika blamed the death of his son fully on Hideyoshi.

He thought to what he was told by Hideyoshi as the battled came to a close. "Hate me if you want to. I know it will make you feel better." The very thought of those words made Motochika grip his Shamanism tightly nearly breaking the instrument. At the time when he heard those very words he punched the dammed monkey as hard as he could and walked away from him. He sighed as he released his grip, no need to take his anger out on his weapon. "Nobuchika…….I swear to you Hideyoshi will pay for your death. Until the time comes I will serve him." He said as he played a sad and heavy tune.

Just outside of Motochika's tent the self proclaimed Mother Of The Toyatomi Nene was walking past his tent. She turned her head hearing the sad tune. "Huh? Who's still in there tent with a party going on?" She peaked inside the tent and saw Motochika. "What are you doing here alone?" Motochika looked up and saw The Monkey's wife. He looked away from her as he played. "I don't wish to see anyone." He wanted to simply be left alone to grief, but Nene would have none of it. "Well to bad, your going to see me." She said pulling up a small stool and sitting in front of him.

The Bat rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So be it." He said knowing he could not get rid of her. History had taught him Nene was not a person to let things go very easily. He had seen Mitsunari try several times to skip out on dinner due to him wanting to plan for the next battle. Each attempt ended in failure. "Motochika…..why are you so upset? Don't try to hide it I can tell something is wrong." Motochika couldn't believe his ears. Had Hideyoshi kept what had happened away from her?

"I lost a dear friend of mine today. He died protecting me. I feel no obligation to celebrate with one of my most trusted men dead." He said in a sad tone as he strummed another note. Nene's eyes widened hearing this and felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry…..I" Motochika wasn't having any of it. "ENOUGH! You don't know what it's like! You still have Hideyoshi and all your friends and family still here! I had one son who trusted me with his life and I let him die!"

Nene knew what to do. It was something she did with all her proclaimed sons when they were upset. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He wasn't going to have any of it. He tried pushing her away but it only caused her to hold on tighter. "Get away from me!" Nene shook her head. "No! You need this! It's ok to cry!" Motochika couldn't help himself. He began to shake under her grasp and slowly a single tear escaped his eye. "Let it all out." She said in a calm and gentle voice. "It's his fault! It's Hideyoshi's fault! I hate him! Nobuchika wasn't like me, not everyone knew him and unlike myself……I fear his name will be forgotten with time." Nene felt as if she was going to cry herself. This man was full of pride and never showed an ounce of emotion in battle and here he was crying and letting everything out.

"It's going to be ok. If you want……I'll help you remember him. Come with me." Taking The Bat by the hand she lead him outside of the main camp. She lead him to the edge of a deep cliff. Taking out a small sword and stabbed it into the ground. "Come on, bow here with me. We'll pray for him right here." Motochika was more then surprised at this but nodded. Taking his place next to her he said a silent prayer for his fallen son and comrade.

After doing a proper burial ceremony the two warriors returned to camp. She walked him back to his tent smiling at him. And for once, Motochika smiled as well. "Lady Nene……thank you." Nene smiled and hugged him one more time. "Anytime. Its my job to make sure my children are taken care of." Motochika was taken back by this. "C-children!?" Nene nodded. "Yup that's right. From here on end you're one of my son's now." Motocika was still surprised. "I-it's an honor." He said slightly embarrassed. Nene smiled as she took him in her arms one final time. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or want to remember Nobuchika with someone…….come find me. I'll take care of you."

It was here and now, Motocika truly felt as though Nobuchika would not be forgotten. And he now knew that in Nene's heart, he would never be forgotten as well.

* * *

**_With this story my name has been written in the memory of all who have read it. My name will not be forgotten. Hope you enjoyed and review._**


End file.
